Eleutheroi (Caucasus Mts)
Kovkasi Lernain Netadzik (Caucasian Archers) In the mountains of the Caucasus and the highlands below the people have lived a long and healthy existence, sustained as they are from the surplus fruits of the fertile valleys and rich mineral seams. But their history has also seen strife, for their mountain kingdoms are highly prized by those of the fertile crescent below. Not only the spear and sling, but also the bow are used by these hardy mountain-men, who protect their land from foreign looking for dominion and even rival kingdoms within the Caucasus region who seek to expand their lands. Lightly equipped, these archers are used to the trying terrain of the Caucasus and their training is more for light skirmishes than heavy battle upon an open field. Yet though they may find themselves fighting outside of home territory on the flat plains of the lands to the south, they should not be underestimated. Their bows are well made, learnt from the steppe nomads beyond the northern mountains and the Persians who conquered them later. They wear little in the way of armour, a leather jerkin over a warm woolen tunic, which offers little in the way of protection. Other than the bow, they carry a short knife, or other such simple melee weapon as they are not trained for and not meant for combat at close-quarters. Historically the Caucasus region was not well known for its archery, it was the cavalry that they were famous for. However, they undoubtedly used the bow just as they used the sling and javelin. Xenophon was unlucky enough to find himself at the wrong end of worrying tactics of such a people, the Karduchi, who may have been the ancestors of the modern day Kurds, as he and his force battled through the Caucasus highlands to the southern shore of the Black Sea. Xenophon mentions that the bow the Karduchi used was the three cubits long, whilst the arrow was two cubits itself. Xenophon further reports that "When discharging the arrow, they draw the string by getting a purchase with the left foot planted forward on the lower end of the bow. The arrows pierced through shield and cuirass, and the Hellenes, when they got hold of them, used them as javelins, fitting them to their thongs." Powerful weapons indeed. Kartvelebi Dashna-Mebrdzolebi (Georgian Medium Infantry) These Kartvelebi Dashna-Mebrdzolebi are fierce professional soldiers of the tribes who were born of Kartlos, the great hero of the Kartvelebi (Georgians). They are armed with javelins, a versatile and widely used weapon, a short sword and a Thureos shield, made popular in the Anatolia region with the coming of the Galatians. As true warriors they understand the need for protection and wear a studded-leather coat over a thick woollen tunic. Highly trained and experienced, these men are shock troops of the highest calibre; fierce and brave they are best used to break the enemy formation from the flanks or rear as their charge is fearsome. However, do not underestimate their ability to hold rank and withstand a charge themselves; truly these Dashna-Mebrdzolebi are versatile fighters. Historically, life in the Caucasus Mountains bred a fierce people and the men of the Kartvelebi tribes - born of the loins of Kartlos, the great hero of old - were no exception. For centuries the Kartvelebi had warred amongst the competing tribes of the Caucasus and their rugged lifestyle, and the equal toughness of the terrain they inhabited, gradually honed them into a truly hardy people, well disposed to combat and harsh conditions. After being brought together beneath the dynasty of the Pharnavazian kings and they posed an increased threat to the neighbouring tribes and kingdoms of that region, particularly Hayasdan, their long standing enemy. Beneath the Pharnavazian dynasty Iberia survived as an independent kingdom until 93 BCE, when Arshak, a prince of Hayasdan, overthrew Pharnajom and established his own dynasty. Pharnajom’s son would a later take back his father’s throne in 32 BCE and the second Pharnavazian dynasty lasted well into the Common Era. Hai Nizagamartik (Armenian Spearmen) The people of Caucasus region have long been at war for the fertile valleys and rich seams of metal beneath the rock. The harsh climate and the simple way of life have been crucial in breeding a hardy and fierce people. The tribes who owe allegiance to Hayasdan, the cultural successor to the older Urartean kingdom, are no different and are themselves a fierce people. They are Haik - Armenians to the outside world - and descendants of the original Nairi tribes and the migrant Armina people: these tribes, most loyal to the idea of Hayasdan raise spearmen from amongst their most fearsome men to fight in the armies of the Hai Arkah (Armenian king). Due to heavier Persian influences - in the Achaemenid days of the Persian Empire Armenia was a powerful and important Satrapy - these men carry light, but large and strong, wicker shields, which offer generous protection from the enemy missiles and makes for a stout wall when in formation. If used in conjunction with their iron-tipped spear, they present an unappealing target to both cavalry and infantry. These men have been trained well, and shouldn’t be considered as hastily raised farmers and herdsmen: they have been trained to keep in formation and not be hasty in their attacks. Yet still, do not mistake these men as equals to the Hellenic infantry of the plains below; they lack the level of discipline of the phalanx units of the Seleukids, and while they may not be untrained farmers nor are they professional soldiers and they should not be expected to stand against overwhelming odds. Kavakaza Sparabara (Caucasian Spearmen) The Caucasus Range: fierce mountains breed a fierce people and these men, drawn from the tribes of the Caucasus, are fierce indeed! For centuries the tribes that inhabit these hostile climes have warred amongst the ominous and noble mountains, and this harsh lifestyle has bred a hardy people. The simple folk of the Caucasus region, men of farms and fields, livestock and grain, are grown into a world where knowledge of sling, bow, javelin and spear are as necessary as the written word is for the Hellenes. A sling will catch them a rabbit, a javelin or bow will keep predators from their flock, and a spear will protect them from their neighbour’s envious eyes. These life-skills, learnt amongst the mountains, make for hardy warriors, braver and more fearsome than the city-folk of the plains below. These Caucasian Spearmen are armed with a simple spear - held underarm - and a Thureos shield, introduced into Anatolia during the Galatian invasions. They wear no armour, such a luxury cannot be afforded, and instead simply wear the clothes of normal, everyday use: a tunic tied at the waist and loose fitting trousers. When fighting they form a solid wall of shields, their spears a fearsome barrier against oncoming attack. However, these men are not disciplined, they have no formal training in warfare beyond what the most experienced warriors of a tribe can impart, and may break rank leaving gaps that the enemy can exploit. Yet, they do form the backbone of the armies that wage war beneath the shadows of the Caucasus Range, and - perhaps - beyond. Srakir Martikner (Armenian Medium Infantry) These men, seemingly 'armed in the Roman fashion' to the eyes of Roman witnesses, are highly regarded by all those they face in battle. These troopers are skilled swordsmen or Sooseramartik (soo-seh-ra-mar-teek) as the Armenians call them, who specialize in the frontal assault against spear and pike formations, so common to the ancient world. They use the distinctive bronze-faced oval thureos shield introduced by the Galatians following their invasion of Anatolia many years ago and are well armed with sword and javelin and wear iron scale corselets. Protected with their shields, they would throw their heavy javelins, before advancing to contact. These armoured guardsmen are well motivated and highly disciplined. Historically, Mardig swordsmen were drawn from those of the Azat lesser nobility unable or disinclined to go to war mounted. The equipment they used and their battlefield tactics, though quite likely evolved without any major Roman influence, appeared to Roman observers similar to their own practices and they recorded it so. In modern times, these comments would give rise to the largely misguided notion of "imitation legionaries". Nizakahar Ayrudzi (Armenian Skirmisher Cavalry) Ayrudzi, literally means "the horsemen". These light cavalry are well suited to the mountainous home of the Armenians. These are light cavalry, best used for a harassing role. Armed with a bundle of javelins and protected by a Taka shield, these horsemen have no armour, preferring to use speed to protect themselves. After they use up their javelins, they can close to fight with a spear, though they are really too lightly equipped to stand up to any save the lightest of troop types. While not as long ranged or as tough as Armenia’s nomadic neighbour’s, horse archers, they fill essentially the same role, and any Eastern general would certainly want to include them in their army. Historically, Ayrudzi cavalry came from the poorer Azats (lesser nobles) and rich Ramiks (peasantry) of Armenia unable to afford better gear, but rich enough for mounted warfare, often a more prestigious service in Armenian armies. Category:Eleutheroi